


Dwelling On It

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: 10k doesn't know what to do with himself after the museum incident.





	Dwelling On It

I don’t want to dwell on it. There was something strange in the air I am trying to forget. When he looks at me a certain way though, I can feel it all over again, how close he was, too close and closing in still. This crazy guy telling one of the most dangerous men I have ever known to give in to his very instincts and I could tell he wanted it with the way he lingered with his mouth mere inches from my skin. I felt his breath before his tongue began tracing along my throat. I heard a strange high sounding moan for a split second before I closed my mouth and realized the sound was coming from me. 

"Bite him!" the crazy man demanded. 

Murphy didn't answer, just took a minute to lift his head and glare.


End file.
